1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to recessed light fixtures. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an adjustment mechanism for a recessed light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting fixtures have become extremely popular for both residential and commercial uses. Although many fixtures do not provide light aiming capability, some manufacturers have included such functionality. Some recessed fixtures are adjustable to aim the output light by rotating the fixture about a vertical axis (pan), for example, extending through the lamp as well as pivoting the lamp about an axis perpendicular to the vertical axis (tilt). Thus, the lamp may be adjustable about two axes to aim the light output from the recessed luminaire. Such adjustability allows for use as a downlight, a wall-wash luminaire, or to aim the light output at a specific object. This aiming functionality increases the utility of the fixture.
One problem with movable recessed downlights is that of interference of the light with objects within the fixture. Specifically, when the light is moved from the upright downlight position, the interference is generally minimal. However, when the light is moved to some angular position, the internal components defining the fixture may interfere with the light path. This interference is due in part to the position of the lamp which is typically higher in the fixture and pivots about a single point. Also, interference may be due to the position of the light relative to the trim or reflector as well as the shape of the upper aperture of the reflector or trim.
It is preferable to minimize the interference of the light from the internal components of the recessed fixture while maintaining the adjustability of the recessed light fixture.